User talk:Mhambrook
Page history Hi there and welcome again. I'd just like to point out a helpful feature in the wiki called the Page History. Each article has one accessible via a link at the top of the page. In it, you can see the evolution of a page and each change made by individual contributors. In some cases, notes are left behind to explain the reason why content was added or removed. If you find a page where something you've contributed has been changed or removed, you may want to check the notes in the Page History to see why this was done. If no explanation is given, please feel free to ask the contributor who removed them, or open up a discussion on the topic at the article's talk/discussion page. Thanks for your contributions, and I hope you're enjoying yourself here! —Scott (talk) 14:23, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi again. We're trying not to include personal trivia on episode pages, and a lot of it is covered on other pages (like the shared birth year of Burns and Wences, on Muppet Show Guest Stars Who Were Born in 1896). We'd appreciate it if you'd avoid that area. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:43, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::Mhambrook, please repsond so that we know you're getting these messages. You seem like you might have some potentially usefull information for the wiki, but you're confused as to what to do with it. We think it's very important for a group of people working together on such a project to be able to coommunicate with each other -- if that's going to be a problem, this might not be the place for you. —Scott (talk) 21:30, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, Danny. I didn't know how to access this earlier. I had noticed some things about the Muppet Show that I wanted people to know about. Anything I remember, I add to the site. I appreciate your shortening some stuff for me, I tend to get long-winded, even when I write. If I find any other things about the Muppet Show, I will let you know. :::PS: The only three muppets I have ever seen between Sesame Street and the Muppet Show are Kermit, Rowlf, and Gladys the Cow. I have never seen Miss Piggy on Sesame Street. -- M Hambrook User:Mhambrook 29 May 2007 ::::Hi there -- I moved your response back here to your page, so it would go under the messages you're responding to. -- Danny (talk) 21:57, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I have received your messages. If I find any more information about the Muppet Show guest star episodes, I can let you know. I am even doing up a list of my reviews of Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight Episodes, which I can finish as soon as the Muppet Show comes back on the air. Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the hosts here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 21:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC)